1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to music holders and particularly music holders intended for installation on stringed instruments such as guitars. More specifically, this invention is directed to a music card clip which may be removably attached to the sounding board of a guitar. Accordingly, the general objects of the present invention are to provide novel and improved apparatus of such character.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have, in the past, been numerous suggestions for music holders which can be attached to stringed instruments. Such portable music holders would, under some circumstances, eliminate the necessity of transporting and using a separate music stand and would prove to be a valuable aid both to the musician and music teacher. A music holder which could be easily installed on and removed from a guitar would, by way of example only, be a valuable aid to a student who could then carry his music with him and practice at any location regardless of the availability of a bulky music stand or adequate fixed position substitute therefore.
In order to have utility a music holder for a guitar must have certain characteristics and attributes. The music holder and the printed material it is intended to receive and support must not interfere with fingering or strumming the instrument. The music holder should also neither mar the finish on the instrument nor interfere with the sound produced thereby. It is also desirable, but not mandatory, that the music holder be inconspicuous. It is highly desirable that the music holder be capable of easy and repeated installation and removal from the instrument.
Prior art music holders designed for mounting on stringed instruments have lacked one or more of the above enumerated desirable features or characteristics. Examples of prior art music holders for instruments such as guitars and violins may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 487,820, 608,438, 857,504 and 3,544,056. The inherent disadvantages of prior art music holders adapted to be attached to stringed instruments are obvious from perusal of the listed patents and thus these patents will not be discussed further.